Love And Discovery
by fictionfactor92
Summary: Bella and Jasper have a secret. Bella loves Alice, Jasper loves Edward. They keep this secret between the two of them. Can they keep this secret hidden or will it be discovered? How will Alice and Edward react to finding out their best friends are in love with them? And Bella has sisters that even she didn't know about? R&R please! Eventually Twilight/Charmed. Set during Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* Goes and sits in the emo corner to pout *

~Chapter 1~

The silence in the air is very comfortable. It was, after all, impossible to feel awkward near Jasper. Not that I would anyways, he was my best friend. We had been hanging out a lot in the past few weeks. It was hilarious when you think about our reason. We had fallen for the others significant other. I can remember the night we had confessed our secrets to each other, as if we didn't already have some sort of silent understanding, clearly.

_I had been asleep for about an hour or two before I heard some movement in the corner of my room. I knew it wasn't Edward or Alice because they had just left for a hunting trip. I sat up faster than was good for me and ended up falling on my ass. My mind immediately thought of Victoria or the mysterious intruder that had stolen my shirt. I started to panic before remembering that Charlie had left for the weekend to go fishing. He wouldn't be hurt if Victoria was looking for revenge or the nameless vampire was feeling hungry._

_I finally looked at my intruder, feeling relief and confusion, seeing that it was only Jasper. I then got curious about what he could want. I knew though that it was more likely than not he was here to confront me on my feelings. He sat in my rocking chair, staring at me with an amused smirk plastered on his face. It was probably due to the fact that I am still lying on my back from when I fell off my bed. I stood up glaring slightly at him while I tried to keep my "just barely there" dignity. That seemed to do it for him as he started to laugh his ass off._

_"What do you want Jasper?" I growled out while I waited for his laughter to subside. It was a surprise he could be this annoying, I thought that was just Emmett, guess not. He gasped for air as he tried to answer. I just stared at him, questioning his sanity. It really wasn't that funny, all I did was fall off a bed. It isn't like he hasn't seen worse from me. Finally he was calm enough to answer, still chuckling every now and again._

_"Sorry but I needed that really badly." He says chuckling still, wiping a pretend tear off his eye before continuing, "I'm here, though, to speak with you about your feeling. They have shifted since you came back from Italy. I know I have waited a while but I wanted to be sure of what you were feeling first. You no longer love Edward like you did a year ago. You are in love with someone else." He acknowledged. There was no use in lying to an empathic, vampy lie detector. I sighed._

_"You are right about both things. I can only see Edward as a brother anymore. I know I should be more truthful with him but I don't want to hurt him. I know you don't want that either. Jasper I am in love with Alice, and I know that you're in love with Edward. I don't need to be an empathy to know that," I stared at him for a second and when he reluctantly nodded I snorted, chuckling, "Irony, party of two." I said to him._

_That my dear friends was the start of a beautiful friendship._

We started hanging out a lot after that, spending most of our free time together. We mostly went our spot which is an awesome clearing. It is close enough to the treaty line that Alice can't see anything we do. We can talk freely about our feelings here, without fear of them finding out. Who knows how they would react. All I know is that it wouldn't be pretty if they did find out.

"Bella you should sing a song." Jasper said randomly. We were both in our respective trees, which were right across from each other. Esme would love it here, it is so beautiful. I stare blankly at him for a moment before shrugging.

"I will sing a song if you sing it with me," I say and when he nods I continue, "Alright hand me your computer." I take his computer and just sit there for a moment waiting for a song to come to me. A second later inspiration hits and I quickly get everything written down. Once we sing it, he squeals excitedly, demanding we sing it for the family. When I agree, he runs me back to the house. Everyone is in the living room already, thanks to Alice.

"What do you need us for?" Alice asks curiously and I realize that she only saw us gathering everyone. Jasper answers before I can telling everyone that we are going to sing for them and that I wrote the song. Alice squeals immediately, telling us to hurry up. I turn the music on after connecting everything.

"This is Tonight Tonight." I said before we started.

Hot Chelle Rae - Tonight Tonight

(Jasper/Bella/**Both)**

It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

**La la la, **whatever**, la la la,  
**_It doesn't matter_**, la la la, **oh well**, la la la**

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
  
_I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis  
_  
**La la la**, _whatever_, **la la la, **  
It doesn't matter, **la la la**, _oh well_, **la la la**

**We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
**  
**You got me singing like whoa, oh, oh  
Come on, oh, oh, oh it doesn't matter  
Whoa, oh, oh everybody now, oh, oh, oh  
**  
Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out  
_  
It's you and me and we're runnin' this town and  
_It's me and you and we're shakin' the ground and_  
**Ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show  
**  
**Everybody whoa, oh, oh **  
**Come on, oh, oh, oh **_all you animals_  
**Whoa, oh, oh**, let me hear you now, **oh, oh, oh  
**  
**Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
**  
**Just singing like whoa, oh, oh **  
**Come on, oh, oh, oh, **all you party people  
**Whoa, oh, oh**, _all you singletons_, **oh, oh, oh, even the white kids**

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out, it's_

Once the music faded everyone broke into applause. I just smiled because I really like the song I wrote and was confident in it all along. After that everyone, except Jasper, had to go hunting. He had went recently and didn't feel the need. We concluded that he would be the one Bella-sitting this time. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon and it wouldn't be pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

*Goes and sits in the emo corner to pout*

~Chapter 2~

BPOV

The Cullens just left for the week, leaving me and Jasper behind. We would be staying at his house for the entire time alone. People please get your mind out of the gutter. We are both secretly gay and in love with other people. The thought of being with Jasper makes me want to puke, honestly. That thought is wrong on sooooo many different levels. Just ewwwwww.

Anyway here we are sitting in his room _talking_ when I finally decide to ask him what he wants to do about our situation. He begs and pleads with me to just keep it a secret. He is to scared of their reactions and honestly so am I, but I think they deserve to know. As I hear a door slam and screaming, I realize that whether we want them to know or not, they do now. Before I can blink both Alice and Edward are standing in front of us with identical pissed off and disgusted expressions.

"You. Get. Out. Now." Alice seethed, pointing at me then her door. I whimpered feeling an unbearable pain flow through me. I don't even try to explain myself as I head to door. They wouldn't listen to me anyway. Before I get to the door though I pull off Edward's ring and toss it to him. I am about to turn back around when Jazz tells me to stop. Edward just yells at him to get out too. They then tell us not to come back, that they hate us. I know that this is breaking his heart because it's breaking mine too.

We decide to go back to my house and just hang out there. Right now we really need each other because Bellice and Jedward will never be. (Jasper made me do the whole name clashing thing about a week ago as his flaming homo-ness came to bite me in the ass. I was totally against it.) They hate us and probably will forever. We have decided that after tonight we will go our separate ways for right now and catch up in a 2 years because even though they hate us, he still wants to turn me. The only reason he is waiting so long is because he needs to have perfect control.

We spend the whole night talking and planning while avoiding saying goodbye. We know it's not goodbye forever but 2 years is a really long time to go without your best friend. After our night is up he runs me back to my house and we finally say goodbye. It is a long goodbye filled with tears and tear-less sobs. He was going to find Peter and Charlotte, but would be staying on the Cullen diet.

When we get to my house it is already 9:30 AM so I go to bed and when I wake up I find a few different surprises. First I had slept for about 25 hours. Second, my mother was in town. Third, Jacob was here with Billy. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Jacob right now so I just jumped in the shower then retreated back to my room before he saw me. Or his spidey-senses started to tingle, I mean wolf-senses. Jacob could never be as beast as Spiderman.

They left after a few hours and I decided to catch up on everything with my mom. I knew I missed her but I didn't realize to what extent until now. I had been so wrapped up with my own problems that I completely forgot about my mother. My parents then told me they had to talk to me because they had something to tell me and would do so over dinner at the diner. As it turns out I am adopted and my real name is Paige. They don't know my last name but they got me from a church in San Francisco. I was given to a nun named Sister Agnes with a blanket with a P on it by my real parents who are unknown.

We were driving home when it happened. What exactly happened, I'm not sure but I heard screaming then I felt a foreign but somehow familiar sensation shoot through me. When I opened my eyes (when did I close them?) I was no longer in my dad's police cruiser but on a roof top somewhere. There was this really weird-looking dude there too. He through some blue looking ball at me and instinctively I jumped out of the way and ran. He followed me.

APOV

I was sitting on my bed still in disbelief that Bella thought she was in love with me. It was impossible, love belonged between a man and a woman. A women cannot love another woman the way a man can. It is unnatural and blasphemy. I didn't know the voice that was saying these words but for some strange reason I listened to it. When I heard this voice I felt fear and it was all very familiar but I didn't know why. I had never heard that voice before in my life.

Maybe I should go talk to Bella, I never actually meant what I said about hating her and wanting her to never talk to me again. When she walked away from me the look on her face sent an unbearable pain throughout my body. I barely resisted the urge to run to her and take it back. She needed to realize though that she just confused the line between sisterly love and romantic love. I should probably give her a few more days.

I did decide however that I should go and get some more human food for the house. I quickly got dressed in a stylish yet casual manner. Just as I was about to walk down the stairs someone knocked on the door. Why didn't I have a vision of someone coming over and why can't I see who it is? I immediately hoped it is Bella but was disappointed to see a police officer.

"How can I help you?" I asked quietly and politely. He stared at me for a second before looking at his clipboard.

"Are you Alice Cullen?" He asked, then continued when I nodded, ''I was sent here to give you the news that Isabella Swan, Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer, and Phil Dwyer have passed away. Everything in Charlie's, Renee's, and Phil's will was left to Isabella. Everything in Isabella's was left to you. I give my condolences. Good Day." With that he turned and walked away.

I sat there, staring blankly at the spot he just stood as everything sunk in. The pain that radiated through my body left me feeling oddly numb. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was able to register something pulling at my hair, something touching my knees, and a scream. I wanted to flinch away from the scream or do something to help the person screaming. They sounded so tortured and pained. It was something you would hear from someone dying the slowest, most painful death. Someone in the deepest pits of hell.

It took me a few seconds to register that I was on my knees, my eyes closed, and my hands were in my hair. I pulling a bit too hard but just barely not enough to pull my hair out. I didn't notice anyway. I was too far gone.

It took me another second to realize that the scream was mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Charmed.**

* * *

**A/N I would just like to say a quick thank you to those of you who read, review, and follow my story. Truth be told when I first started writing I was really worried that it would suck. I am still kind of worried about how it will turn out. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. You guys really are awesome. Feel free to give me constructive criticism. Also tell me what you think about me turning this into futa. I am pretty sure I could do it without ruining the story. Next time I post, which will hopefully be soon, I will let you know who won. Let me know through reviews! Thank you.**

* * *

**BPOV**

**2 years later**

It has been 2 years since I have last seen or heard from the Cullens. It was time for me to go and meet up with Jazz. I was a little worried about explaining everything to him. I wasn't worried about him not wanting to be my friend still. I was worried that demons will come after him too, knowing he is close to me. We don't have to worry about the whole 'me dying from old age' thing. I was an immortal of a different kind.

_"Wait, so you're telling me I'm a witch/white lighter. What is a white lighter? Hmm.. I always had a feeling I wasn't human. Haha this is kinda wickedly awesome." I said, chuckling. They looked bewildered._

_"Ok first off a white lighter is like a guardian angel for witches and future white lighters. Second, what do you me you always had a feeling you weren't human? Third, ok I don't have a third, it just sounded better." Phoebe said sounding as bewildered as she looked. I smirked._

_"I ran with the supernatural, not literally but you get the point. I can't really go further into that because, well, it's not my secret to tell." I said still more than a depressed and devastated about that. I knew I couldn't move on but I could at least get to know my new found sisters. I knew I would always love her._

Later on they ended up using a truth spell on me to get me to talk about the Cullens. I have become really close to my sisters and would kill for them. I also found out a few new things about myself. My real name is Paige Isabella Whitlock Halliwell. Yes, you heard right Whitlock, Jasper's real last name. My biological father's name is Samuel Whitlock. Before he 'died' he was Jasper's father. This means that Jasper is my half-brother. Crazy, I know but really awesome all the same.

I am very powerful but I _did not_ take advantage of that (most of the time), even when they took the personal gain rule off of us. I will go more into powers later but I will tell you about orbing. It is a white lighters means of transportation. It is teleporting through the use of orbs. I think it is really cool. There is only one way to kill me and that is by a dark lighter arrow.

It was time to go meet Jazz so I quickly orbed there and he was already there. He didn't see me so I decided to surprise him so I quickly orbed to the manor to get my laptop. I know how much my half bro likes to hear me sing and I was bored. I quickly set up the song I was singing. It was his favorite before all this shit went down. I turned the music on and he spun around towards me just as I began to sing.

Pink - Sober

I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin'  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home

Ah, the sun is blindin'  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am findin'  
That's not the way I want my story to end

I'm safe up high,  
Nothing can touch me  
Why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence.  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
'Cause I won't remember, save your breath 'cause what's the use?

Ahhhh-Ahhh, the night is calling  
And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"  
I am falling  
And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame

I'm safe up high,  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down,  
Spinnin' round, spinnin' round, spinnin' round  
Looking for myself,  
Sober  
Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down,  
Spinnin' round, spinnin' round, spinnin' round  
Looking for myself,  
Sober

When it's good, then it's good  
It's all good 'till it goes bad  
'Till you try to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, never again!  
Broken down in agony  
Just trying to find a friend  
Ohhh

Whoahhh

I'm safe up high,  
Nothing can touch me  
Why do I feel this party's over?  
Whoahhh  
No pain inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

Whoahhh

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
Why do I feel this party's over?  
Why do I feel this party's over?  
Whoahhh  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
I'm lookin' for myself, sober

Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
Lookin' for myself, sober

When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'til it goes bad  
'Til you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry 'never again'  
Broken down in agony, just tryin' find a friend, oh, oh

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

As soon as I finished the song he launched himself, sobbing. When he calmed down we got to talking and catching up. I have never heard him squeal as loud as he did when I told him I was his half sister. He took it very well when I explained how. He in turn told me about our father and his most recent adventures with Peter and Charlotte. He was mid-story when we heard a tree snap. We turned toward to intruder and froze in shock.

"Bella!" She screeched, tackling me, before she broke down sobbing, clinging to me as if I was her life line.

**APOV**

It had been 2 years since Bella died. I couldn't stand it, I missed her so much. It had also been 2 years since I smiled, laughed, wore sensible clothing, or went shopping. It has been 2 years since I have been happy. The family isn't the same without Bella or Jasper. I didn't miss Jasper as much as I should have, not as much as I missed Bella. Not a lot has happened since they left. We were about to move in about 3 months. We haven't really talked to each other much, other than that. In the beginning everyone was pissed at me and Edward for what we did. Rosalie and Emmett still are pissed. Rosalie had just made amends was Bella and looked at her like a best friend, a sister, so she was even more pissed off than Emmett. My mind then slipped back to Bella and the time we spent together.

As I thought about all the times that Bella and I played Bella Barbie, I suddenly became very aroused. It took me by surprise but the throbbing between my legs became unbearable. I needed some relief. I was very thankful everyone had already left to go hunting, especially Edward. I laid back on my bed and slipped my hand in my shirt, kneading my left breast, tweaking my nipple. I couldn't stand to tease myself anymore so I let my hand wander down to my drenched center and slipped 2 fingers in quickly. As I thrust into my core, my thoughts went to Bella and it only aroused me more. As much as this freaked me out, I was to far gone to dwell on it. I let my mind take over my thoughts and I suddenly imagined Bella bringing me to my peak, her tongue on me, her fingers inside me. That was all it took to bring me over the edge. after I calmed down, I had only one thought pass through my mind.

'_what the hell was that?!'_

* * *

**I hope that was ok. I have no experience in that area what so ever. Anyway who was the intruder? It couldn't have been Alice, no she was too busy at home, fucking and confusing herself. Please press the little review button. It will make Bella very happy, and who doesn't want a happy Bella?**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N Not A Chapter**

**A/N: This story is nothing like I intended to write originally and there are many changes that I would like to make. I am not stopping the story, I am going to rewrite it though. It will most likely not stay with the Charmed theme that it has now. I apologize for the inconvenience that this has caused you, if it has. I would also like to apologize for not updating in so long. This may take a while, and I know I left it at a cliffhanger and would like to point out that the intruder would have been Rosalie. I know I hate when authors write a cliffhanger and then just never get back to it.**

**P.s. This new story is not for Jasper or Edward lovers...Sorry**

**Thank you and my sincerest apologies,**

**FictionFactor92 **


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

**A/N Not a chapter**

**A/N: Before I continue, I would like to make one thing clear. I write the stories I write because they are my stories and I will write them in whatever the fuck way I want. If you don't like what I write then I have a tip for ya... DON'T FUCKING READ IT. For those of you who like my stories... Thank you. I have come to realize that my writing is my writing and if you like it, yay for me, please by all means continue reading, but if you don't like it...well, that makes me feel all warm and fucking fuzzy inside, and again I encourage you to continue reading.**

**Have a wonderful fucking day everybody, and sorry for cursing so fucking much,**

**FictionFactor92**


End file.
